Pridak
Pridak the Leader of the Barraki. History Brotherhood of Makuta Not much is known about Pridak's association with the Brotherhood of Makuta other than the fact that he was once a servant. It is known that he journyed to Xia with Mutran and Icarax to make the Vortixx lower their prices so Matoran could afford their goods. Pridak eventually had to be dragged off of the island in his anger. League of the Six Kingdoms Pridak later rebelled against the Brotherhood and formed an empire that occupied the north-east islands, including Xia, in the Matoran Universe. He then formed a pact with another warlord, Takadox, and eventually became the Leader of the League of the Six Kingdoms. However, Takadox betrayed the League and hinted to the Brotherhood information about the armies. The Brotherhood attacked them and captured the warlords. Makuta Teridax then appeared and attempted to have them all killed but Botar appeared and whicked them away to the Pit. Great Catyclysm Pridak was imprisoned in the Pit for thousands of years until the Great Catyclysm occured, destroying the prison and allowing him to escape. The six warlords then united as the Barraki. During this time, Pridak formed an army of Sharks. The Ignika When the Kanohi Ignika ended up in The Pit, Pridak made it his mission to find it. He set off in search of it only to find that his Takea Sharks had captured a Matoran craft coming from Mahri Nui. Seeing it as a chance to find the Ignika, Pridak had them imprisoned in his cave and started interrogating them. When the Matoran revealed they knew nothing, Pridak grabbed One of them and threw him to the sharks. Defilak, the Matoran leader, was forced to show him and led Pridak out of the cave. The Barraki was then forced to leave him to deal with a 300ft Venom Eel. He then helped Mantax search for the Ignika until they came across Ehlek, Carapar and Brutaka, who had only just been mutated by exposure to Pit Mutagen. The group then found Kalamh and confronted Dekar in a cave. The Barraki then betrayed Brutaka and advanced on Dekar. However, the Ignika created a burst of light that transformed the Toa Inika into Toa Mahri and stunned everyone in The Pit. Pridak managed to grab the Ignika during the confussion and allowed Dekar to escape. But the Ignika cursed him by enhancing him emotions. Pridak was then forced to be hypnotozed by Takadox in an attempt to calm him down. Toa Mahri Pridak then led the Barraki to the Mahri Nui Airweed Fields, where they discussed the invasion of the Matoran's air supply with the Toa Mahri. Pridak then revealed to them that he had the Ignika and treated them as guests, thinking they too were prisoners of the Pit. However, he placed Rahi guards outside their caves and banned them from leaving. Pridak then placed Nocturn under orders to guard the Ignika. Following the Toa Mahri's escape and attack on Carapar and Kalmah, Pridak allied with Takadox to form an army of Rahi to battle Toa Matoro and Makuta Teridax, who was in the form of a Maxilos Robot, and an army of dead Rahi that Matoro had Resurrected. This battle was cut short when Hewkii used his Garai to make Ehlek's Venom Eel army crush most of Pridak's army. This resulted in the two armies attacking each other. This lasted until Mantax, now in posession of the Ignika, summoned the other Barraki and ordered that the traitor, who had betrayed them to the Brotherhood confessed. It was found that it was Takadox but the Barraki were attacked by Makuta Teridax, who was still in the Maxilos robot. Pridak was quickly defeated. However, his army of Takea were able to avenge him and swarmed Teridax. Pridak then led the Barraki as they chased after the Toa Mahri Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. It's known that Pridak didn't take shleter, but he survived the impact. After Mata Nui defeated Teridax, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including Pridak. After that, he joined the mass exodus to escape the Matoran Universe, and he is currently residing at the reformed planet. He, now with the appareance that he had before being put into the Pit, continues being the leader of the League of the Six Kingdoms. However, its unknown if the other Barraki will allow him to continue being the leader of the League, since Pridak hasn't brought them to glory and pride, as he had promised. Set Infomation *Pridak was released in early 2007 as one of the six Barraki sets. His item number was 8921. *Pridak's set also had several red markings on his blades and around his jaws. Greg Farshtey has confirmed that these markings are not that of blood but are instead natural markings. *Pridak's set also contained a Squid Launcher, as did all Barraki sets. Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost *BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *BIONICLE Ignition 6 *BIONICLE Ignition 7: Sea of Darkness *BIONICLE Ignition 8 *BIONICLE Ignition 9 *BIONICLE Ignition 10: Death of Mata Nui *Dreams of Destruction - Mentioned *Hydraxon's Tale *The Mutran Chronicles *Destiny War *Reign of Shadows *Dreams of Destruction - Mentioned Category:2007 Category:Barraki Category:Article stubs Category:Matoran Universe Category:Brotherhood of Makuta